robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lights
Lights by Rather Scary I was scrolling through the Roblox games page hoping to find something hopefully good to play, rather than "Jailbreak" or "Meepcity". I scrolled down and found a game called "Lights" in the "Popular Near You" section of the game page of Roblox. I looked at how many players were playing the game and there was none. I found it a bit weird seeing a game that is on the "Popular Near You" section, not having any players considering it has the "Popular" word in it. I decided to not play the game as it might not be good. I played "Jailbreak" as there was nothing else to play that was interesting. When I joined the server there were people saying "Lights" and then returning to there conversation as like nothing happened. When I got to the city of "Jailbreak" the lights that immitted from the buildings was bright and overwhelming as my eyes could not take it. I left the game and saw that each game on the entire website was "Lights". I figured to play the game as maybe this was a glitch of some sort. When I entered the game I was greeted with lights shining at my character. I could not move, I looked around the room and saw a person behind me. Realizing there was nobody in the server I figured it was a model implemented into the game to give the player a spook. The model moved and talked as if it were a real player. It told me something "You are quite interesting" it told me. I replied back saying "What do you mean by that?" at first I figured that it was scripted to say this and not respond to what I said, but it did. It kept talking or rather typing. It replied to my question saying " I mean I would like to have a character that to actually look like the rest of you." I got a better view of the model it looked like a robot with realistic human skin pieces on it. The game closed on itself. I look at the URL to see if I can get it and come to the game later with some friends, but there was none. My account got closed and I could not get back on it. I went on another account I made a while back and went to my account I saw that my avatar changed it looked just like my regular avatar but had spots that were missing "skin" of a Roblox avatar showing metal under it. In its description of his profile, it said: "Feels good to be me like this haha". I don't know how this happened I just hope it does not happen again to me or anyone else. I hope you liked my first Story. ''Be very sure to see more story's for me soon. Yes, the story is ''Fake. ''Maybe one day I'll type a ''True '''story. Who knows. - '''Rather Scary